utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tena Araine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 粗い音'' ('''Araine' : Rough or coarse sound ) テナ'' ('''Tena) : '''No specific point. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''N2TAloid' MODEL: 222 |- | align="center"| GENDER | Female | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | G3~G5 | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTERS | MICHI (Siblings in past(?), fellow N2TAloid) Gumi (Idol) MILLYA (Big sister figure) Rishi Nijine (Best Friend) Hitomi Amene (Brother(?)) Ochi Mizuamene (Compatriot, friend) Jen Genne (Friend) Karime Miyu (Friend) Hayami Natsune (Another big sister figure) |- | align="center"| AGE | Apparently 13/14, but her real age is unknown. ' | align="center"| GENRE | '''Any ' | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | '''Blog (Under construction) Twitter BOT ''' |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | '''45 kg | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | Wristband(Personal), Blue Christmas stick(Collective item) | align="center"| CREATOR | ChenTan |- | align="center"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 157 cm | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | Tjen Lie Sia/ChenTan | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | Concept Art ''' |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | '''December 29 | align="center"| LIKES | Her Christmas stick, cantaloupe, grass jelly and snow. ''' | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | '''February 11, 2011 | align="center"| DISLIKES | Being forced to do something, stranger, pretentious and annoying people. | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG | N/A |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: A rough-voiced UTAU that is always rude and hateful if she is being forced to do something that she doesn't like or can't do. From the outside she seems cold, unfriendly and an entirely introverted person, but she is kind and nice to the people that are close to her (She is a dandere). Sometimes, she can be considered as a tsundere by people who don't know her well. ''' |} Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Black Eye Color: Dark blue Clothes: See concept art Nationality/Race: Not human and not A.I, her nationality is Chinese-Indonesian. In the past, Tena have been expected as a separated "Mirror Image" of MICHI, but because something happened, Tena didn't remember her past and only MICHI that knows it, The strong evidence of the mirror image is their voice almost same. '''C''atchprase/ quote: '"Do it yourself." or "Are you forcing me to do that thing?"' Voice Configuration Initially she will be released at August 17th 2010. But because of technical problem, her release date is postponed until 2011. She has a quite clear but robotic voice, and her voice is more deeper than the previous voicebank. Her voice is almost same with MICHI because they voice source are from same Voicebank. ACT1.5 download : http://www.mediafire.com/?sttwyl21xk8co6j#2 and put flag g+2 to get her normal voice. Supports both romaji and hiragana, and encoded in romaji. Sample : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA4-MmHa19A Usage Clause *Do not redistribute her voicebank, unless you get author's permission. Do not change any appearance that already be given out unless there is a change that have been made by the creator or for special occassions. * Avoid any mary-sues. * Do not make UTAUloid using her voicebank by pitch manipulation-etc. *Voice bank is used for free, not for SALE. * Feel free to use her without asking the creator's permission. Certified true and correct from Araine Tena's creator, Tjen Lie Sia. Do not edit this page without the author's permission. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles